


Путниковая связь

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Moon, Outer Space, Parallel Universes, Portals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Сто людей в день - не большая цена за успех и процветание всей планеты. Иногда есть вещи поважнее целых миллиардов человеческих жизней, но для Доктора это никогда не выход.
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Путниковая связь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wanderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140337) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



Доктор самозабвенно крутился вокруг консоли, переключая тумблеры и передвигая ползунки.

Их с Кларой предыдущее приключение только-только завершилось, а он уже строил новые планы. Повелитель Времени надумал посетить планету в другой части седьмой галактики и, желательно, в другом времени. Так же интереснее!

Услышав за собой шаги, Доктор развернулся с радостной улыбкой и горящими глазами:

— Готовься, Клара, тебя ждет... — он осёкся, непонимающе рассматривая девушку. — ..Распродажа в мебельном магазине? Почему ты так одета?

— Свидание. Обычно люди так ходят на свидание, — пояснила Клара, но Доктора это, кажется, озадачило только больше. — Ты совсем забыл – я говорила тебе про свидание с Дэнни.

— Мне некогда запоминать такие незначительные детали.

— Была бы здесь твоя чокнутая подруга – точно пошутила бы про деменцию, — обиженно подметила девушка. — Я. Иду. На свидание, — отчеканила она и направилась к выходу. — Удачи, и прошу, не взорви Землю. Кстати, — уже на выходе добавила она, — проверь ТАРДИС на всякий случай, я и сама уже начинаю чувствовать, что ей нехорошо.

— Иди уже к своему ненаглядному учителю физкультуры, — буркнул Доктор в ответ.

Дверь скрипнула и закрылась, а Повелитель Времени остался наедине со своими мыслями.

— Ну вот, я и сам хотел повозиться с ТАРДИС, но теперь, когда ты сказала, желание совсем отпало, — он поглядел на мониторы. — Я знаю, моя старушка ещё хоть куда, — Доктор улыбнулся, опуская рычаг, — К новому далёкому... — он не успел договорить.

Консоль заискрилась, а от главного модуля повалил густой дым. ТАРДИС замотало из стороны в сторону, сбив Доктора с ног. Тот с ужасом пытался понять, что происходит.

— Клара!!

ТАРДИС трясло сильнее, чем обычно, и прошло изрядно времени перед тем, как она всё-таки обессиленно замерла. Признаки жизни приборы подавать отказывались, а распознаватель местности лишь выводил на экран кучу неясных символов.

— Клара. Я обвиню в этом Клару, — решил Доктор и твёрдо пошёл на выход. Уж больно любопытно ему стало, куда же его занесло после такого шторма и что заставило ТАРДИС так пострадать.

***

Это был Лондон. Обычный Лондон, возможно, недалёкое будущее, потому как здания слегка отличались от нынешних. Всё те же улицы, машины, снующие люди. Но _что-то явно было не так_ – Доктор мог _чувствовать_ это, но распознать, в чём именно дело, никак не получалось. Повелитель Времени списал это на последствия недавней тряски.  
Погладив ТАРДИС на последок и обещав вернуться, он направился на поиски ответов.

Город и правда был таким же как и раньше. Но что-то всё-таки смутило Доктора.  
 **Металлические рамки** , стоящие прямо посреди улицы. Они выглядели как дверные проёмы в никуда и, хотя вокруг них не было никакого ограждения, люди заведомо обходили их стороной, опасливо косясь.

— Мама, а что это за штуковины? — просил маленький мальчик, проходя за руку с мамой неподалёку.

— Это **её** арки, — женщина указала пальцем куда-то вверх, с боязливо трепещущим выражением лица. — Нам, сынок, ни в коем случае _нельзя к ним приближаться_. Пойдём-ка отсюда.

Этот ненароком подслушанный разговор разжёг любопытство Доктора. Он помнил много из истории Земли, её прошлого и будущего. Но всё здесь казалось каким-то **_неестественным_** и **_непривычным_** , что он решил непременно во всём разобраться.

Повелитель Времени как бы невзначай подошёл к металлической рамке и просканировал её звуковыми очками.

— **Портал** , — заключил он. — Посреди Лондона. Портал, в который нельзя заходить. И никакой охраны, ограды, знака "Осторожно! Убъёт".

Недолго думая, Доктор сделал уверенный шаг в портал.

***

Повелитель Времени очутился по ту сторону прохода. Это было тёмное помещение, давящее со всех сторон своей атмосферой. То ли дело было в полном отсутствии окон, то ли в тусклом белом освещении, то ли в стенах из железных пластин или же в последствии самого перемещения. Похоже, всё сразу.

Долго размышлять не пришлось: блёклый свет тут же сменился на красный пульсирующий, а гробовая тишина нарушилась сиреной.

Доктор от неожиданности закрыл уши и зажмурился.  
В стене открылся проход, из которого один за одним высунулись странные гуманоиды. Сигнал тревоги стих. Существа, одинаковые словно искусственно выведенные, окружили незваного гостя.

— Имя. Статус. Намерения, — потребовал один из гуманоидов. Доктор хотел было "вежливо" распрощаться и уйти так же, как и пришёл, но его бесцеремонно отпихнули от портала. — Имя. Статус. Намерение, — повторило существо.

— _Доктор. Доктор. Веселье_ , — ответил Повелитель Времени на все вопросы поочерёдно.

— Доктор? Здесь некого лечить.

— Удачно, тогда я пойду?

Все гуманоиды переглянулись и начали усердно что-то печатать в своих устройствах на запястьях.

— Есть шанс, что это просто доставка еды? Или кому ещё вы так усердно строчите? Своему боссу, да?

Одно из существо неожиданно строго глянуло на Доктора.

— Ладно, ваше право, понимаю. Но скидываться ни на что не буду.

В миг всё затихло. Все разом замолчали. Даже противные белые лампы, кажется, перестали издавать свой звук. Настала тишина, словно в вакууме.  
Это напряжённое молчание разбил чеканный **стук каблуков** по железному полу и переговоры где-то неподалёку. Голоса приближались.

— ...он представился Доктором.

— _Доктором?_ Надеюсь, это Доктор Стрэндж, иначе он попросту тратит моё драгоценное время.

До Повелителя Времени донёсся обрывок диалога. Он сумел различить женский голос – усталый, раздражённый и с сильным **американским акцентом**. Таким нетипичным для здешних мест, хотя Доктор только сейчас осознал, что понятия не имеет, куда его выбросил портал.

Звук каблуков приближался, и Доктор был готов увидеть совершенно кого угодно, но только не её. Повелитель Времени остолбенел, когда на пороге комнаты показалась... Странник?!  
Это была она. Ну, или почти она. Её лицо, её тело, но, кажется, совсем иная личность. Теперь это была заносчивая деловая женщина с американским диалектом и на высоких каблуках.

— Серьёзно? Вы отвлекли меня от дел только чтобы показать ЭТО? Эта штука явно устарела, — с ноткой презрения она окинула взглядом Доктора. — Понабирают в охрану всяких имбецилов, не могут даже прогнать престарелого бомжа, — она устало потёрла переносицу. Женщина не кричала, но её голос звучал достаточно внушительно, чтобы сеять страх среди подчинённых. Вдруг её осенило: — А вот это уже интересно. Как ты вообще остался цел? На каждом портале стоит система распознания двух сердец. Любопытно. Следующий вопрос: какого чёрта ты делаешь на **_моей Луне_**?

— Стоп, на ТВОЕЙ Луне? _Луна_ , да будет тебе известно – это _общественное достояние_. Она не принадлежит никому и находится в полу нейтральном территориальном подчинении Земли.

— А вот и нет, юноша. _Луна_ – это моя _частная собственность_. Я её купила и обладаю вытекающими правами пользования и распоряжения. Земля тоже входит в мои владения в статусе колонии. Так что тут скорее планета и её население находятся в подчинении Луны. И меня, — дама пошла по такому же тёмному коридору, небрежно поманив незваного гостя за собой.

Доктор всё ещё смутно понимал, что происходит и почему это вдруг Странника так переклинило. Может, ей стёрло память? Или это какая-то часть её биографии, о которой он не знал? Возможно, это её будущее? Или тайное прошлое?

Они подошли к гигантскому окну, похоже, единственному во всём помещении. За стеклом Повелитель Времени увидел лунную поверхность звёздное небо и Землю.

— Вот это вот всё, — девушка указала размашистым жестом, — принадлежит мне. Очень странно, что ты не в курсе. Все в ближайших галактиках давно знают.

Доктор, отчаянно соображая, заглянул собеседнице в глаза. Эти _космические глаза_ , без сомнения принадлежавшие его старой подруге.

— _Странник?_

— ...Ну, не совсем угадал. Почти. Я – **_Путник_**. А это... — она развела руки, указывая на свои владения, — ... моя **_Путниковая Связь_**.

— Ты хотела сказать _"спутниковая"_? Ну, Луна же спутник Земли.

— Я сказала именно то, что хотела сказать, — процедила Путник. — Не моя вина в том, что твой жалкий мозг не способен понять тонкую игру слов.

***

— А теперь признавайся: как ты прошёл портал с проверкой двух сердец? Эта технология – верх безопасности, только я могу пользоваться этими проходами. Ну со мной, допустим, всё ясно: я с Галлифрея. Давно, кстати, там не была, может, стоит наведаться...

— **_Галлифрей?_** — оживился Доктор. — Он же был уничтожен, затерян. Разве нет?

— Ой, да что ты, я его продала. Известная история, — пожала плечами Путник, словно акт политического предательства и правда был делом обыденным.

— Что?! Но _как_?

— Простая процедура. На мою планету прилетела воинственная раса Далеков. Благодаря моему искусству дипломатии я чудом избежала войны, отдав им Галлифрей на правах территориальной колонии.

— Вместе с населением? Ты понимаешь, что буквально продала _целую расу в рабство_ настоящим нацистам?!

— Это был мой шанс сбежать, да притом ещё и живой. Таковы условия сделки.

— Но там же были _дети_...

— Дети, старики, женщины. Что с того? Война была неизбежна. Можно считать, что я облегчила их участь, не дав глобальной катастрофе случиться на планете Галлифрей, — тяжёлым голосом заключила девушка.

— Но... Но ты не могла! А как же _Принцесса Галлифрея_?

— Принцесса? — усмехнулась Путник. — Да у нас там вроде и не средневековье. О принцессах и речи не было никогда. А мне как **главному финансисту** планеты и **межгалактическому дипломату** удалось выполнить свой долг.

Доктор посмотрел на неё не то с отвращением, не то с огромным разочарованием. Хотя одно он уяснил точно: это вовсе не будущее и не прошлое; это – искажённая линия времени. Проще говоря, его закинуло в **_параллельную вселенную_** ; в мир, где Страннику никогда не суждено было быть правителем Галлифрея.

Наступила тишина. Два Повелителя Времени уставились на Землю, сияющую на лунном небосводе.  
В двух сердцах Доктора что-то ныло от осознания судьбы родной планеты. Однако, от части эта Странник, а точнее Путник, была права: войну предотвратить ей удалось.

— Ладно, отлично постояли, но я занятая женщина – у меня полно работы, — Путник ловким движением развернулась на 180 градусов и быстрым шагом пошла по коридору.

Её проворность была почти невероятна, ведь на таких каблуках даже стоять страшно. Доктор представил, с каким презрением его босоногая Странник наблюдала бы эту картину.  
Повелитель Времени отчаянно верил, что есть и в этой заносчивой лунной бизнес-леди что-то от его прежней подруги – нужно только достучаться.

— И ты просто оставишь незнакомца на своей базе?

— Оставить? Пфф, нет. Мне некогда с тобой возиться, но ты и без моих наставлений будешь за мной хвостом ходить. Потом придумаю, куда тебя девать, — Путник достала из кармана изящное приспособление и с его помощью открыла проход за железной стеной.

— О, у тебя есть _звуковая отвёртка_?

— Ух ты, даже о ней знаешь? Очень удобная вещь кстати. Использую для открывания разного рода замков, проникновения в самые охраняемые кибер-системы, поддерживания коммуникации на территории базы и многого другого. А ещё я подогреваю ей..

— _..Пиво_? — перебил Доктор.

— Ещё чего, — скривилась девушка. — **Шампанское**! Я что, похожа на того, кто пьёт пиво? Фи! Только элитное дорогое шампанское. Не желаешь приобрести пару бутылок?

— Да нет, путешествую со своим.

Дама кивнула и замолкла, не сбавляя шаг.  
Доктор твёрдо решил, что должен узнать как можно больше о том, что в этой Путнике осталось от Галлифрея и от самой Странника.

— Ты же Повелительница Времени, да? Я слышал, у вас на планете были машины времени и пространства. Ну, знаешь, время-шремя, всё такое...

— А, ты про ТАРДИС что ли? Так ты опоздал: я её _продала_ уже.

Доктор вылупился на собеседницу. Его переполняло беспомощное возмущение от такого небрежного отношения к величайшему сокровищу вселенной.

— Что?! Продать доступ к _любой точке времени и пространства_?! И ты после этого считаешь себя успешным предпринимателем! Ты просто прозевала одно из самых невероятных чудес нашего мира!

— Ну, ТАРДИС и правда была ценным ресурсом, однако...

— Только не говори, что тоже продала её Далекам.

— Окей, не скажу. Да и не собиралась. Это была совершенно другая сделка с куда более продвинутой расой.

— Но... Но ТАРДИС бесценна! Она не продаётся, — жалобно протянул Доктор.

— Запомни, юноша: _в этом мире продаётся **всё** –_ _нужно только уметь **назначить правильную цену**_.

***

Путник открыла очередной проход; вслед за ней подался и Доктор.  
Новое помещение было освещено гораздо лучше. Комнату на две части разделяла стеклянная стена; перед ней находилась мудрёная панель управления с какими-то почти одинаковыми переключателями. За стеклом располагалась прозрачная капсула, вмещающая в себя людей – сотню, не меньше. Люди в капсуле стояли, словно в трансе, вяло моргая и едва понимая, где находятся и что вообще происходит.

Повелительница Времени рутинно подошла к панели управления, за которой сидели её одинаковые гуманоиды.

— Ну что, мальчики, на полную, как обычно, — она надела специальные защитные очки и протянула Доктору такие же. — Сейчас будет немного ярко.

— Неважно. У меня свои есть.

— Мне тоже неважно, ослепнешь ты или нет.

Повелитель Времени в замешательстве смотрел то на капсулу с людьми, то на Путника с рабочими. Он отчаянно пытался понять, что происходит, но предчувствие убеждало его, что в этом ритуале явно нет ничего хорошего.  
Путник обыденно положила ладонь на большой рычаг и опустила его. Помещение пронзила резкая вспышка.  
Люди исчезли. Доктор впечатался в стекло, чтобы разглядеть хоть одного – напрасно. На полу капсулы остался пепел и словно ошмётки сожжённой бумаги.

— **_Люди..._** — еле слышно произнёс Доктор.

— Ладно, ребята, чистая работа. Ну, почти, — поморщилась девушка. — Включите вентиляцию и очистите помещение от этой гадости.  
  


— Люди, — уже громче повторил Повелитель Времени. — Что ты сделала с людьми?!

— _Расщепление на атомы_. Прекрасный источник колоссального количества энергии. Умно, да? Энергия, высвобождаемая в ходе разрушения внутримолекулярных связей идёт на обеспечение всей Земли. ...Ну и моей «Путниковой связи», несомненно.

— Что?! — Доктор стиснул зубы еле сдерживая гнев. — Использовать живых людей в качестве топлива?! Неужели в тебе нет совсем ничего человечного! Прекрасный заменитель бензина, ага. Это же неправильно, подло, мелочно. Это **_дико_**!  
  


— Не надо вопить – я знаю, что делаю. Сотня человек в день – ничто в масштабах планеты. Жалкая цена за поддержание всей Земли. Да, можно и дальше жечь бензин, но нефть и уголь истощаются, а человечество – ресурс _быстро восполняемый_. Я бы даже сказала слишком быстро. Ежедневно на Земле рождается в тысячи раз больше, чем сгорает на мое базе. Да и потом, я решаю не только проблему ресурсов, но и социальные трудности. Перенаселение, нехватка ресурсов – с моим методом контроля, ВВП планеты на душу населения продолжает расти. Деклассированные элементы и преступники – моё общество очищается от них сразу, заодно устанавливая _жёсткую дисциплину_. Суицид, эвтаназия – полно тех, кто может отправиться сюда добровольно. Моя методика _очищает Землю_. В добавок, никто больше не ведёт войны за ресурсы. Войны вообще никто не ведёт, так как вся планета под моей монополией. Всем достаётся _одинаковое количество_ добытой энергии, вне зависимости от дохода и социального статуса.

— Сто человек в день, — упавшим голосом проговорил Доктор, изнеможённый холодным равнодушием собеседницы. — Они же **_живые_**!

— **_Были_** живые. А завтра будут новые. Те миллиарды, что населяют Землю – _тоже живые_. И о них надо заботиться. Что я, собственно, и делаю.

Повелитель Времени умолк, не в силах подобрать слова. Неужели это **его Странник**? Жестокий монополист, решающий, кому жить, а кому умереть? Да, это не Странник в обыкновенном понимании, но хоть что-то от неё должно было остаться. Что-то общее, что-то хорошее, до чего Доктору срочно необходимо было достучаться.

— **Как?**

— Что "как"? Какое нахрен "как"? Я в душе не трогаю, о чём ты вообще. Это даже не полный вопрос.

***

Доктор понимал, что Повелительница Времени перед ним – вовсе **не Странник**. Да, всё та же внешность и небольшое сходство в биографии. Но может их **_связывает_** что-то ещё? Что-то в Путнике должно было помочь раскрыть ту самую добрую и несуразную Странника из другой вселенной.

Эта идея накрыла Доктора. Он схватил Путника за запястье и потащил куда-то. Та опешила, начала вырываться, выдёргивать руку из его неожиданно крепкой хватки, но безуспешно.

— Ну и куда ты меня тащишь?! Ты даже планировки здания не знаешь! Ты заблудишься и умрёшь тут от старости. А ну отпусти!

Она нервничала, и вовсе не потому что боялась его. А просто из-за того, что впервые за много веков всё _вышло из-под её **тотального контроля**_.

— Да как ты смеешь! Я управляю целой Землёй. Да я сейчас охрану вызову! Отпусти, Лохнесское чудовище!

Доктор почти безошибочно нашёл выход из помещения.

— Надеюсь, у тебя тут есть искусственная атмосфера за пределами здания.

— Стой, то есть ты даже не знаешь наверняка? — она приняла последнюю отчаянную попытку схватиться за угол стены, но Доктор рывком потянул её с собой к выходу.

Железная дверь отъехала в сторону. Повелитель Времени ощутил не только отсутствие мгновенной смерти, но даже лёгкий прохладный ветерок. Доктор прикрыл глаза и вдохнул свежий воздух. Просторы Луны с видом на Землю и мерцающие вдали звёзды были куда приятнее гнетущих коридоров с тусклым светом.  
Он осмотрелся по сторонам и нашёл что-то любопытное и неправильное.

— Стоп, а что это здесь делает _флаг СССР_?

— О, ты заметил? Мне тоже нравится. Он здесь уже давно. С тех пор как Байконур выиграл космическую гонку в 20 веке. Советские космонавты установили свой флаг. Он, правда, уже выцвел, но мне нравится наблюдать как он развевается.

Доктор слегка поморщился, однако его сейчас беспокоили более важные вещи. Он отчаянно пытался выкинуть из головы картину _сожжения людей до атомов_ ; Повелитель Времени сосредоточился на своей идее – превратить Путника в Странника.  
Если это и правда так, если Путник действительно просто альтернативная версия Странника, то их явно **_должно связывать многое_**.

Но что такое Странник? Это тёплое пиво, "не спрашивай меня как", прогулки босиком и музыка из отвёртки.

— Ладно. Один раз это уже сработало. _С Люси Леннон_ , — Доктор вновь снова потащил девушку вперёд, пытаясь вывести на лунную поверхность, подальше от этого гадкого железного строения.

— Да на кой чёрт ты меня туда тащишь?!

— Нужно вытащить из тебя Странника пока не поздно. Это **_уже срабатывало_** , прокатит и сейчас.

— Отпусти! Я же себе все ноги переломаю! — жалобно заскулила Путник.

— Разувайся.

— Сам-то понял, чего сморозил?

Доктор взглянул на отвёртку Путника, в которую та от страха вцепилась мёртвой хваткой. Повелитель Времени выхватил предмет из её рук.

— **Снимай туфли.**

— Если собираешься убить меня, то я предпочту умереть не разуваясь.

Доктор начал крутить в руках отвёртку Путника, пытаясь понять, как она работает. Всякий раз, когда Странник включала на ней музыку, это выходило спонтанно и совсем естественно. Но сейчас Доктору потребовалось время, чтобы во всём разобраться.  
Путник, совершенно растерянная, но всё так же с гордо поднятой головой, сняла лакированные чёрные лабутены.

***

— Ты знаешь, как на ней музыку включить? — не отвлекаясь от своей головоломки спросил Повелитель Времени.

— Что? Музыку? Какую ещё музыку? Она вовсе не для этого, тупой ты кусок землянина. Просто вот как это понимать?

— **Не спрашивай меня как.**

— Окей, больше не стану.

Повелительница Времени скрестила руки, переступая с ноги на ногу от непривычного ощущения лунной поверхности под своими босыми стопами.

Наконец девайс поддался, и из него послышалась песня. Это была вовсе не лирическая мелодия и обыкновенная попса, под которую пляшут школьники на дискотеках.

Путник кинула на Доктора недоумённый взгляд. Но этот странный незваный гость больше не был для неё неуравновешенным психом или опасным маньяком. Её даже позабавило, что вся эта до жути нелепая ситуация больше походила на подростковые дурачества.

— Ага, _на танец приглашаешь_ , значит?

— Ну нет, я себя уважаю, знаешь ли, — поморщился Доктор, смерив девушку взглядом.

Для них обоих это всё ещё было частью одной большой шутки, которую так не хотелось портить.  
Доктор протянул Путнику руку, а та, всё ещё слегка настороженно приняла приглашение.

Что это было? Ничего особенного – просто **_два Повелителя Времени_** , последние представители своей расы, существа из разных миров танцевали посреди лунных кратеров при свете земного шара над горизонтом.  
Всё в миг стало простым и весёлым, потеряв малейший смысл. Только музыка. Музыка из звуковой отвёртки.

Мелодия стихла, подойдя к концу.

— _Странник..._ — улыбнулся Доктор, заглядывая в фиолетовую звёздную бездну глаз своей собеседницы. Она, с выражением детского задора, пыталась прийти в себя.  
  


— Почти. Путник, — вдруг привычная суровая серьёзность снова овладела девушкой. Она безразлично глянула на Доктора и пошла к своей обуви, оставленной в стороне. — Отлично потратили время впустую, но, увы, мне пора за работу. У меня на повестке дня **уничтожение Земли** , как-никак.

— Ч-что? — опешил Повелитель Времени.

Путник быстро зашагала обратно к базе. Доктор поспешил за ней.

— Что ты только что сказала? Это же шутка, верно? Как так?

— Слушай, задрал уже со своими тупыми вопросами, — грубо оборвала Повелительница Времени. — Всё конечно здорово, но ты думал я голову потерять должна от этих бесцельных плясок? Ну-ну, есть дела поважнее. А, погоди, дай угадаю: решил, что _"расколдуешь"_ меня, и я тут же стану _"хорошей"_? Пфф, ничтожно.

Доктор хотел было что-то возразить, но его перебил странный звук. Прямо перед ними внезапно открылся портал.

***

В портале показался женский силуэт.

— Путник! Я пришла прекратить всё это, — её голос показался Доктору до боли знакомым.  
  


— Оо, какие люди! — Путник всплеснула руками. — Роза Тейлор.

— Роза Тайлер, — поправила гостья.

— Да плевать я хотела на тебя и твой вонючий Торчвуд.  
  


— **Роза...** — еле слышно поговорил Доктор. Он смотрел на неё с открытым ртом, не с силах толком ничего сообразить. Ему казалось, что в этот момент одно его сердце пронизывала боль и тоска, а второе – счастье и тепло, как в старые добрые времена.

— Ты доигралась. Я пришла остановить тебя и твою фабрику по сжиганию людей, — воинственно продекламировала блондинка.

— Что примечательно, последние 15 раз ты говорила абсолютно то же самое. И что-то как-то пока не очень.  
  


— Мне кто-нибудь наконец пояснит, какого Далека здесь происходит? — вмешался Повелитель Времени.

— **_Я – Роза Тайлер из Торчвуда_** , представитель планеты Земля, её защитник от межгалактических угроз. Главная из этих угроз стоит сейчас перед нами, — девушка сурово зыркнула на Путника. — Обосновалась тут с незапамятных времён и, _словно бог_ , управляет людьми и целыми планетами.  
  


— И, между прочим, вполне успешно, — перебила дама.  
  


— Она уже давно у нас под наблюдением, — продолжила Роза, — но сложно обратиться за помощью к власти, когда воюешь с этой самой властью, — блондинка прицелилась своей пушкой в хозяйку луной базы и обратилась к Доктору: — Дедушка, я не знаю, кто вы и, по правде сказать, меня это не интересует, но вам лучше убраться отсюда побыстрее, чтобы не пострадать. Она поплатится за всех погибших от её рук.

— Говоришь так, будто этот ваш Торчвуд не поддерживается энергией, которую я произвожу. Будто сама ей не пользуешься. Да я работаю тут как проклятая, без перерывов и выходных! _Думаешь, легко управлять целой планетой и обеспечивать восемь миллиардов кретинов, которые то и дело отправляют кого-то тебя убить?!_ На Земле нет войн – благодаря **мне** ; экономический рост – благодаря **мне** ; равенство в правах и ресурсах – благодаря **МНЕ**.

— Если бы ты и правда была такой невинной, не было бы нужды прятаться на Луне и обставлять себя охраной, оборудуя каждый портал системой мгновенного самоуничтожения.

— А ты всё равно вот так врываешься сюда, на частную территорию, да ещё и без своего милого мальчика в кедах и костюмчике. Чёлочка, "Allons-y" – ох, для такого я бы и сама выучила французский не хуже какой-нибудь _Марии-Антуанетты_.

Доктор сразу понял, о каком "мальчике" шла речь. Он прекрасно помнил свою _метакризисную версию_ , при упоминании которой он поморщился. Это была, пусть и весьма достойная, но всё-таки замена для Розы.

— Не хочу мешать, кстати, — перебил он, сменив тему, — но вот эта непутёвая коротышка на каблуках собирается взорвать Землю, если кто вдруг не в курсе.  
  


— Что? Это правда?! Ты не можешь! — выпалила блондинка.

— Могу. Очень даже. Но это позже. А сейчас у меня много дел, — отчеканила Путник.

— Ты не уйдёшь, — Роза направила ей в спину оружие, которое издало звук перезарядки. — Ты, ты... Зачем тебе вообще уничтожать и без того подвластную тебе планету?

Путник небрежно повернула голову, не глядя на неё.

— Девочка моя, за всё в этом мире так или иначе приходится платить. В конце концов, есть некоторые вещи, которые стоят оправданного риска, тебе ли не знать.

Роза сильнее сжала губы, и Путник поняла, что давит на нужную точку.

— Знаешь, я ведь тоже делаю это не ради веселья. У меня есть цель: _я хочу идти дальше_. В этом смысл моей жизни – _так же как и твоей_ – доказывать себе, что достойна большего. Я собираюсь проникнуть в **параллельный мир** , куда ещё ни одна машина и ни один прибор отправить не мог. Мне очень нужно туда, но ничегошеньки не происходит просто так. Для такого массивного перемещения мне нужно невероятное количество энергии, которое я могу заполучить только вышеупомянутым путём.

— Но **_нельзя_** ради корысти лишать неповинных людей жизни.

Доктор был _горд_ той Розой Тайлер, которую он видел перед собой теперь. Он убедился, что она и правда достойный защитник Земли и совсем не изменилась.  
Однако сама Роза в этот момент с каждой секундой, с каждой новой фразой Путника теряла свою уверенность.

— Роза, — продолжала Повелительница Времени, — насколько я помню, тебе и самой надо туда. Ты же из параллельного мира, верно? Тяжело, наверное, так далеко от настоящего дома, понимаю. И ещё... — она выдержала паузу. — У тебя же там **кто-то есть** , верно?

Розу и Доктора обоих словно прошибло током от этой фразы. Оба понимали, о ком идёт речь.

— Ты ведь до сих пор очень _хочешь туда, чтобы **найти его**_? Но никто не в силах тебе помочь. _Никто, **кроме меня**_.

***

В голове блондинки мелькали тысячи мыслей; она уже не была так решительна, как вначале.

Роза Тайлер давно искала способ проникнуть обратно в свой мир. И хотя здесь у неё была полная семья, интересная работа и даже свой метакризисный Доктор, ей всё равно нужно было туда. Ей чего-то не хватало: возможно, всё того же странного галлифрейца, кем бы он теперь ни был.

— **_Доктор..._** — еле слышно пробормотала Роза.

Путник почувствовала, что стала ещё на шаг ближе к победе. Это промедление позволило ей выиграть время, чтобы начать набирать что-то на своей отвёртке.  
  


— Роза! — Доктор подбежал к блондинке, схватил её за плечи и заглянул в глаза. — Даже не смей слушать эту ненормальную. Подумай: ради кого ты готова пойти с ней? Разве ради него ты готова пожертвовать 8 миллиардами жизней? _Разве он этого стоит?_

— _Да_ , — качнула головой девушка. В её глазах блеснули слезинки. — Но позволить другим людям пострадать я не могу. **_Он бы точно этого не хотел.  
  
_**

— Так героично, что меня сейчас вырвет, — перебила Путник. Роза Тайлер с прежней уверенностью направила на неё о оружие. — О, это уже лишнее, — Повелительница Времени довольно покрутила звуковую отвёртку в руках. — Кажется, я уже успела **запустить таймер** по уничтожению Земли. И – о, какая жалость – алгоритм деактивации знаю только я. Похоже, убивать меня – самый бессмысленный вариант.  
  


— Можно попытаться вырубить бомбу с Земли, я могу подключить Торчвуд, — сообразила Роза, советуясь с Доктором.

— Печально, — парировала Путник, — но у меня установлено слишком много точек аннигиляции, разбросанных по всей планете. Вы не успеете даже отыскать их всех. О, и давайте без рукоприкладства, — добавила она уже уходя. — Знаете, сколько у меня тут охраны? Давайте не будем портить друг другу последние минуты Земли.  
  


— Кажется, единственное оружие, которое мы можем использовать, это _мы сами_ , — Доктор поднял взгляд и увидел такие добрые, родные и печальные глаза Розы.  
  


— **Странник!** — выкрикнул он вслед Повелительнице Времени.

— Да сколько можно-то, к конце-то концов? Я – **Путник**!

— _Я знаю_ , — непоколебимо ответил Доктор. — В этом и была моя проблема: ты вовсе не она и никогда ей не была, но я так не хотел это признавать. Ты – Путник, и говорить с тобой я должен как с Путником. И перед тем, как ты совершишь величайшую ошибку, у меня есть пара слов для тебя.

Девушка презрительно подняла бровь, но любопытства в глазах ей скрыть не удалось.

— Раз уж на то пошло, — начал Повелитель Времени, — то я тоже оттуда, из другого мира, куда ты так отчаянно рвёшься. Хочешь узнать, как я попал сюда? _Не спрашивай меня как_. Но в той другой вселенной тоже есть версия тебя. Её зовут Странник, и она _мой друг_. И она совсем не такая, как ты. Она не пытается быть самой могущественной, не строит грандиозных планов, не назначает всему цену. Она не хорошая и не плохая – а просто человечная. Она старается быть важной и нужной, хотя редко это признаёт. Да, она совершает ошибки, поступает неправильно, путается и не всегда бывает честна даже с собой. Но она очень старается быть правильной. Она – **_Странник_**. И она – **_невероятна_**. И я верю – я очень хочу верить – что в ней есть что-то от тебя, а в тебе есть что-то от неё.

Путник, не моргая, неожиданно для себя заворожённо слушала рассказ Доктора, не сводя с него своих космических глаз.

— Роза, может, поможешь? — он обернулся к блондинке и шепнул: — _Ты мне нужна._

Девушка кивнула и задумалась.

— Странник – она... Я знала её совсем недолго. Но как-то с самой нашей первой встречи я почувствовала, что что-то в ней было ещё, помимо её нескладной нелепости. Для инопланетянки она была слишком... Человечной? — Роза грустно улыбнулась. — Она была невероятно сильная, но всегда это скрывала и никогда не признавала своих благородных поступков. Но больше всего меня удивляло другое: Доктор. Они со Странником были очень близки но почему-то оба не хотели принять это, — девушка подумала немного и добавила: — Наверное, Странник называется так не из-за своих скитаний, а просто из-за того что она **_странная_**. И я, кажется, даже скучаю по ней. Может потому что ты, Путник, носишь её лицо. И это единственное, чем ты действительно можешь гордиться.  
  


— Мы можем вечно спорить, _правильно_ это или _неправильно_ – сжигать людей, — продолжил Доктор. — Но мы не можем решать судьбы миллиардов. Ты, чёрт возьми, не можешь. Тогда зачем весь этот цирк с атомными бомбами и параллельными вселенными? Не мы устанавливаем правила. Не мы решаем, что портал в другой мир важнее и ценнее этих жизней. Выражаясь твоими языком, это не твоя монополия, а свободный рынок, где цена сформирована до тебя, и ты не можешь влиять на неё. Ты можешь выпендриваться и говорить всем, что ты самая главная здесь, но ничего от этого не изменится, и главной тебе не быть. Так же, как и всем нам.

***

Путник стояла ошеломлённая и сбитая с толку, хоть и отчаянно пыталась это скрыть. Все услышанное, конечно, не изменило её единочасно, но почему-то она вдруг резко передумала.

— А впрочем знаете, нафиг это всё, у меня и тут дела остались.

Доктор понял, что нельзя упустить момент её колебания и, нахмурив брови, подошёл к ней почти вплотную.

— Хорошее умозаключение. Правильное. А теперь читай по губам: "Как. Выключить. Это. Оружие. Смерти?"

— Юноша, отойди на два метра – от тебя бешенством несёт. На моей базе не всё так просто, чтобы какая-нибудь Роза Тейлор не посрывала все планы без моего ведома. Есть тут, конечно, красная кнопка – люблю красные кнопки. Но дело в том, что, приостановив аннигиляцию на Земле, она запустит механизм самоуничтожения моей базы. Луна останется цела, но вся моя «Путниковая связь» исчезнет. Это так, на случай если бы кто-то посерьёзнее пришёл по мою душу.

— Значит можно разом спасти Землю и уничтожить твою базу? — усмехнулся Доктор. — Звучит слишком шикарно.

— Да, именно поэтому механизм запускается только вручную. То есть кто бы то ни был, должен остаться здесь и подорваться вместе с моими постройками.

Наступило напряжённое молчание, но времени терять было нельзя.

— _Я пойду_ , — выдохнула Роза.

— Что?! — выпалил Повелитель Времени.

— Я пойду. _Доктор поступил бы так же_ , я знаю. И тот, что остался здесь со мной, тоже бы понял.

— Нет, я запрещаю тебе.

— Что "нет"? Я поклялась защищать эту планету.

— Именно поэтому ты остаёшься. Ты нужна им и будешь нужна ещё долго. Ты – **Роза Тайлер, защитница Земли**. К тому же, у твоего метакризисного Доктора всего одно сердце, и оно не вынесет такой утраты.

Роза посмотрела ему в глаза. Повелитель Времени печально улыбнулся.

— Я пойду. Умирать не в своей вселенной не так страшно, — Доктор подошёл к Путнику и шепнул еле слышно: — На моей стороне _регенерация_.

— На твоей стороне – _ничего_. Тебя тупо разнесёт в клочья, и _нечему_ будет регенерировать. К тому же, даже если и так, вместе с базой исчезнут и все системы жизнеобеспечения. Луна снова станет _непригодна для существования_.

— Это стоит жизни миллиардов.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что **без тебя погибнет больше**.

Повелительница Времени скрестила руки и нахмурилась.

— Ладно, это явно не входило в мои планы на сегодняшний вечер, но отсчёт подходит к концу, — она окинула взглядом такую родную постройку, решение давалось ей с явным трудом. — Роза, воспользуйся своим порталом и свали наконец отсюда. Ты, юноша, подходи через арку, как и пришёл, — раздавая приказы, Путник направилась в помещение.

Доктор хотел её остановить, ведь он понимал, _что **снова** отправляет свою Странника _(пусть и не совсем её) _на **верную гибель**_. Но Путник была непоколебима.

— Остановись немедленно! Ты не должна... — он не мог смотреть как в очередной раз теряет её.

— То я должна, то не должна – ты весьма непоследователен. Живо прочь отсюда! — Повелительница Времени буквально выпихнула его в портал.

По дороге в маленький отсек с тусклым светом и ярко-красной кнопкой она сделала последнее объявление по громкой связи с отвёртки:

— Внимание всем сотрудникам базы! Объявляется чрезвычайное положение! Всем срочно эвакуироваться на Землю при помощи спасательных капсул! Времени не много – так что пошевеливайтесь там, проваливайте. Вы теперь свободны.

Гуманоиды, все как один, последовали указаниям, выполняя своё единственное предназначение.  
Наклонившись над заветной красной кнопкой, девушка сделала глубокий вдох.

— Что-то эпичное напоследок. _"За мир"_?

**И кнопка была нажата.**

***

С Земли можно было наблюдать, как разрушалась самая развитая база в ближайших пяти галактиках.  
Доктор, чуть только вывалившись из портала, задрал голову в небо, уставившись на Луну.

— Тебе лучше отойти, чтобы избежать побочной взрывной волны, — Роза оттащила его подальше.

— Я не справился, — хриплым голосом проговорил он. — **Снова**. Я словно не создан сохранять тех, кто мне дорог.

Роза обняла его, как в старые добрые времена.

— Не будь к себе так строг. Ты _стараешься поступать правильно_ , и это главное.

В эту секунду по всей планете один за другим схлопывались рамки-порталы, закрывая последнюю дорогу на покинутую Луну.  
Прогремел финальный взрыв, и из последнего портала, у которого стояли Доктор и Роза, вырвались языки пламени и облака горящего газа.

И в этой пылающей геенне едва можно было разглядеть... **Путника**.  
Она вышла из огня, _невредимая_ и совсем не опалённая. Ударная волна осталась за пределами захлопнувшейся арки, даже не сбив её с ног.  
На девушке не было ни единого ожога, ни малейшей царапины.

Когда от взрыва осталось лишь гулкое эхо и перешёптывание в собравшейся толпе земных зевак, Путник уверенно изрекла:

— Правило первое: никогда не оборачивайся на взрыв. Правило второе: _умей назначать правильную цену_. Правило третье... — она помолчала, выдерживая паузу, — **_Не спрашивай меня как_**.  
  


— Но... Но ты же... — непонимающе заморгала Роза.

— Ты удивлена? Удачная сделка у меня сложилась около двух тысяч лет назад. Я обменяла свою машину времени и пространства на абсолютную неуязвимость. Регенерация – это, конечно, круто, но нестабильно и ограниченно. Думаю, **ТАРДИС того стоила**.

— Ну и к чему тогда вся эта драма?! Я же чуть сама не отправилась погибать! Раз ты такая _неуязвимая_ – чего сразу туда не пошла?

— Мой недавний дом мог стать для меня темницей. Подумай: все порталы автоматически стали схлопываться. Я бы запросто осталась на необитаемой Луне без любых средств коммуникации, _запертой на пожизненное заключение_. А учитывая моё бессмертие – даже не знаю, что и хуже.

***

На этом история об испепелении Земли была окончена; пора была прощаться.

— А мы неплохо сработались, — невзначай сказал Доктор Розе, любуясь её широкой улыбкой.

— _Мы были бы отличной командой_ , — подхватила она.

— **_А может, так оно и было._**

— Слушай, ты же говорил, что ты тоже из...

— Я много чего говорил, — перебил Повелитель Времени. — Но тебе, похоже, пора в Торчвуд. Тебя там кое-кто ждёт.

Девушка кивнула. Она хотела было сказать что-то ещё, вглядываясь в профиль этого на удивление близкого ей незнакомца. Но, резко передумав, она развернулась и скрылась в портале.

— Жалкое зрелище, — спокойным и даже каким-то тёплым тоном заметила Путник.

— Да кто бы говорил. Твоя база разрушена, и что-то я не думаю, что Торчвуд не воспользуется твоей временной слабостью.

— Верно. Но это и не столь важно. Слишком я засиделась тут. Кажется, настало время _Путнику_ _отправится_ _в путь_. Кто знает – может я где-нибудь _отыщу_ эту твою **_Странника_**. Правда, следующий шанс попасть в параллельную вселенную выпадет явно не в этом веке, но я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Давай только что-нибудь без сжигания людей.

Доктор вдруг почувствовал гордость за свою новую старую подругу и то, чем она стала в конце концов.  
Он медленно направился в сторону своей ТАРДИС.

— Знаешь, — остановившись, начал Повелитель Времени, — я, в отличие от тебя, свою машину времени не продал и не обменял ни на что.

Путник выгула бровь, выражая заинтересованность. Доктор этого не видел, но точно знал.

— Ты же изучала перемещение между мирами. Я знаю, что ТАРДИС не может попасть в параллельную вселенную, и это факт. _Но я же здесь как-то оказался_. Так что если поможешь мне к чертям разгромить логику времени, пространства и миров – то **прошу на борт**.

— Ты ещё будешь ставить мне условия? — возмутилась Путник и после недолгого молчания добавила более мягким тоном: — Так мы идём или нет? Я понятия не имею, где ты её припарковал.

ТАРДИС послушно ждала своего хозяина и явно не обрадовалась новой пассажирке.

— Ого, а она внутри ещё более безвкусная, чем снаружи.

— Необычное замечание, но твоего мнения всё равно никто не спрашивал, — вставил Доктор.

Путник подошла к консоли и, хоть уже и не по-хозяйски, но с видом специалиста, всмотрелась в показатели экранов и изучила кнопочную панель.

— Сейчас естественный барьер между мирами настолько тонок, что через него можно перемахнуть. Такое бывает невероятно редко. И энергии потребуется немерено.

— Но шансы у нас есть? — уточнил Повелитель Времени.

— Крайне мало. Можно попробовать настроиться на остаточную энергию от взрыва моей «Путниковой связи», — девушка оторвалась от консоли и заметила азартный взгляд своего собеседника. — Подумать только: я на борту с _настоящим психопатом_. Интересный конец рабочего дня.


End file.
